Hitting Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: This is a JQ and Robin story. Robin is hit by a car that a drunk AJ was driving. The truth of how Jason Q feels about Robin comes out to the surprise of several people including Keesha. Jason loves Robin, how will Robin feel when she wakes up from the coma & when Robin faces another challenge who will she let stand beside her? Will she let Jason help heal her after Stone's death?
1. Chapter 1

HITTING HOME

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident that Jason was in that made him Jason Morgan didn't happen like it did on the show. This takes place in December 1995

A.J. hopped in Lois's new car, and took off, he was driving drunk and Jason didn't want him on the road, anything could happen. He jumped in his car and took off after his brother. A.J. was driving down the road without thinking about his actions with Jason behind him when he turned onto the next street. He didn't see Robin crossing it and he hit her full force sending her flying. A.J. stopped the car not believing what just happened.

Jason got out of his car and ran toward Robin he had seen her go flying and she landed hard face down. He took out his cell phone as he ran toward Robin to call an ambulance hoping it would be necessary, that she was alive. She had landed hard though and he was worried that she might be dead.

A.J. now slightly sobered up ran over to his friend, hoping she wasn't dead.

Jason began checking Robin over to see if she was even alive, he got a pulse but it was a weak one. She wouldn't make it long if the ambulance didn't' get there soon. Just then he heard the ambulance sirens and they were getting close. Thank God, he didn't think he could stand it if she died. Not after what happened the other day.

The ambulance arrived and checked for a pulse asked what happened and Jason told them she was hit by a car and landed face down and that she was HIV+. They made sure they wore gloves as they worked on Robin. She had blood on her from cuts that she sustained when she landed. They turned her over carefully, and her arm was at the least broken and who knew what else was broken, x-rays would show what else was broken. They loaded her on the stretcher careful of her back and neck and Jason hopped in with them leaving A.J. to deal with the cops that had shown up.

Robin flat-lined and they got her back and started working on her again and Jason watched. She flat-lined again and they used paddles and got her back just as they arrived at the hospital, Monica and Alan Quartermaine were waiting. Jason had called them and told them that Robin was on her way in and she was in bad shape. Tony Jones was also waiting. She was in the best hands possible. They too her out of the ambulance and wheeled her through the double doors into the ER and asked Jason what exactly happened he had just told them that Robin was in bad shape and on her way in by ambulance.

Jason quickly told his parents that A.J. was driving drunk and hit Robin sending her flying and she landed face down; they were appalled that A.J. had caused this to happen to Robin. They rushed through the double doors with Robin, Jason following behind he wanted to be with Robin. His parents told him to go to the waiting room and they would be out to tell him something as soon as they knew anything. They told him to call Mac and everyone else to let them know what had happened to Robin.

Jason sat down in the waiting room taking several deep breaths wondering why this had to happen to Robin, especially now. After what happened the other day he felt hope for him and Robin and now she was in there fighting for her life.

He got his cell phone out of his coat pocked and dialed Mac's number. Mac answered the phone and Jason told a devastated Mac what had happened. Mac said that he would be right there. Mac asked him to make the appropriate phone calls so Jason started calling people who cared about Robin.

Mac arrived while Jason was still making phone calls. There were a lot of people who cared about Robin. Mac signed the papers so Robin could have surgery, she would die without it, and all they could do was pray.

Mac asked Jason what happened and why he knew before Mac did. Jason told Mac about A.J. driving drunk and Jason was following him and saw him hit Robin. He couldn't protect his brother, this time, not when it comes to Robin, she could die and it was A.J.'s fault.

People began filing in to the waiting room, Luke, Laura, Lucky, Sonny, Lily, Brenda, Keesha, Justus, Ned, Lois, Edward, Lila, Emily, Katherine, Kevin, Lucy, Felicia and they just kept coming. Robin was loved by many and they were concerned about her. Keesha tried to comfort Jason but he pushed her away. All he could think about was Robin and the fact she could be dying or dead and he wouldn't know it until his parents came out to tell them.

Jason was trying to keep it together and was losing b this point he began to pace the waiting room wishing for some word. They had been in surgery for hours. Everyone thought it strange that this was hitting him so hard. Keesha wondered why that was the case, maybe it was because he saw her getting hit, she reasoned.

Finally Mac had enough with Jason pacing and told him to sit down he was making Mac nervous. Jason sat back down in a chair next to Mac, not Keesha. She wondered what was going on with Jason.

Monica, Tony and Alan finally came out to update everyone. Everyone stood up and waited to hear how Robin was. Jason asked the question on everyone's mind before his parents or Tony could speak. "How is Robin?"

"I will be honest it was touch and go especially at first. She is alive and for now that is the main thing. She sustained a lot of injuries, her left arm was broken in two places, she had internal bleeding which we were able to stop, and she had to have her spleen taken out. I had to sew up her liver because it was nicked, three of her ribs were broken, one punctured her lung so we had to fix that and she is on a ventilator for now. She's alive and the next 24 hours will be crucial in determining if she will make it or not. We just have to wait and see till she wakes up which won't be till the morning at least." Monica explained, she hated the fact that Robin was in the condition she was in and it was her son A.J.'s fault.

Felicia muttered shocked. "My God!"

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe this not Robin.

Mac thought, she had been through so much and now this. He could lose the only family he had left.

Jason was hurting for Robin and for himself. He needed to see her. "Can we see her?"

"Only Mac is allowed to see her while in ICU. I'm sorry rules." Monica said sadly, she couldn't bend the rules for everyone who loved Robin the whole town would be in there.

Jason knew he was going to find a way to see her, he just had to wait.

"Everyone we will not know anything for a while. Why don't you go home and get some sleep." Alan told everyone in the waiting room which was full of Robin's friends. There were a lot of people who loved Robin.

Mac told everyone, "Alan is right please go ahead and head home. I really appreciate you all showing up but like Alan said there will be no news for a while if there is any change I will call you."

Keesha tried to get Jason to leave with her, but he wouldn't leave right then. Truth was he didn't want to leave Robin and he wasn't going to. Keesha wondered what was going on with Jason.

One by one everyone but Mac and Jason were left. "Jason, you don't have to stay."

"Yes I do. I have to be here, Mac, in case something happens." Jason was adamant about staying. He wasn't going to leave.

"Why?" Mac wondered what was going on with Jason that he had to stay.

"Mac I care about Robin. I want to be here." Jason wasn't leaving, he was staying.

Mac pondered this. "Has something happened between you and my niece?" It was the only thing Mac could think of that would make sense, but he was with Keesha wasn't he.

"Yes." That's all that Jason said.

"Wow, I didn't expect that answer. What about Keesha, I thought you were with her?" Mac asked.

"Until A.J. decided to drive drunk and I had to go after him, I had a date with Keesha, I planned to tell her I didn't want to be with her. I wanted to be with Robin." Jason confessed to Mac.

"Does Robin know about this?" Mac wondered aloud.

"No, she doesn't know I was going to break-up with Keesha so we could be together. She does know I have feelings for her." Jason admitted to Mac.

"What happened between you?" Mac was worried. Stone had just died not too long ago.

Monica came into the waiting room saving Jason from having to answer the question. She was surprised to find her son still there, she thought he would have gone home by now. "What are you still doing here Jason?"

"I'm staying Mom until Robin wakes up. I have to. I want to see her." Jason all but begged his mother the last part.

'I'm sorry only family is allowed in ICU." Monica told her son not understanding what was going on with him. Why wasn't he with Keesha or home? Why did he have to see Robin? They were friends, yes, but that didn't take this into account.

"Monica, let Jason see Robin, please?" Mac asked his friend.

"Are you sure Mac?" Monica wondered if he knew why Jason had to see Robin.

"Yes, Jason can see her." Mac stated knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Okay, I will take you both back, Mac." Monica walked away confused, with Mac and Jason following.

Let me know what you think in a Review! If you want a story updated please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

HITTING HOME

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident when Jason became Jason Morgan did not happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995.

Mac, Jason and Monica got to the ICU room where Robin was, there was a nurse monitoring Robin and her condition. Monica told Jason and Mac. "There are a lot of wires hooked up to Robin and she is on a breathing machine because of her lung. She probably will sleep through the night. So don't be surprised if she doesn't wake up."

Monica left them alone wondering what was going on with her son. Why did he need to see Robin so bad? Was something going on between Jason and Robin that she didn't know about? Monica thought that Jason loved Keesha. What about Keesha if there was something going on between Robin and Jason? Monica had questions but no answers at least not yet. She would talk to her son but now wasn't the time. But soon she promised herself.

Mac and Jason went into Robin's room and Mac sat down next to her bed in the chair while Jason sat next to her on the bed careful of the wires.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and decided to get some answers. "Jason what is going on between you and Robin? You said something happened between you two. What happened and when did it happen?"

"I'll be honest with you Mac, yes something did happen between us and it opened my eyes. I want to be with Robin, Mac. I thought I loved Keesha until Robin and I started getting closer. With Stone sick she needed a shoulder to cry on, before and after Stone died, she thought she had to be strong for everyone and I told her with me she didn't have to be strong she could be just herself. We have gotten closer and the other day I came by the house and you weren't there and we kissed and I realized that I have all these feelings for her. I always thought she was too young but now she seems older than me at times and even though she's younger only eighteen, I can't deny how I feel anymore." Jason told a surprised Mac.

"That is because she has been through so much in her young life. Is that all that happened between you and Robin, a kiss?" Mac sensed that more than a kiss was shared between Robin and Jason.

"There was more but we didn't make love if that is what you are asking." Jason was honest with Mac but he wasn't about to tell him how close they actually came to doing that. He couldn't deny his feelings for Robin anymore.

"How do you feel about Robin? How do I know that you won't change your mind and leave Robin brokenhearted after you are together for a while and she really cares about you And what about Keesha, I thought you loved her, you and she have been together for a while?" Mac wanted to know if his niece was in for more heartbreak, he didn't want her to get together with Jason and have Jason decide that he wanted to be with Keesha after all.

"I have come to realize that what I felt for Keesha wasn't what I want, I want someone who can be my best friend and that is Robin, someone who is always there for me and that is Robin, someone I can love with my whole heart not half my heart, and that is Robin. I love her Mac, she makes me whole. When I am with her I feel whole. I tried fighting it because it was so soon after Stone's death and she is so young but I can't fight it anymore. I care about Keesha and don't want to hurt her but Robin is who makes me feel like I am home. Does that make any sense?" Jason laid his heart out to Mac.

"Yes it does. Does Robin care about you, too?" Mac wanted to know.

"She told me she does, but she just didn't want to hurt Keesha. All I can think about is Robin, I dream about her, Mac. I want her in my life."

"For how long Jason? What about her HIV status?" Mac wanted to know how important his niece was to Jason.

"Forever, Mac if she will have me, as for her HIV status that doesn't bother me. I know how you contract the virus and that is through unprotected sex and sharing of needles, through the blood, her HIV doesn't scare me I want to be with her." Jason laid out his heart to Mac thinking he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt Robin, which he understood she had been hurt enough.

Mac was shocked with that, does he really care about her that much? "You are sure about this, Jason? I don't want Robin hurt anymore. She has been through so much already."

"I'm sure; do you think I would be here if I wasn't? I want to be with Robin. I am sure of that." Jason reassures Mac.

"She could die Jason, because of the HIV. What about that?" Mac wondered if that had even occurred to Jason.

"I know Mac, I don't want her to die Mac but I want to be with her no matter how long she has."

"You love her that much?" Mac pondered what Jason had said stunned.

"Yes I do, I tried not to Mac but that didn't work. I want to be with her." Jason had laid out his heart to Mac.

Mac who was relieved that someone cared about his niece like that, he had always liked Jason and he felt that Jason would be good for Robin.

"You have my blessing if you need it, Robin won't need it, but you still have it." Mac told Jason.

Monica and Alan walked in at that point to check on Robin. They both had talked about it and wanted to run the new protocol that Alan had found out about for HIV+ patients by Robin when she woke up. It could prolong her life for a long time. They also wondered why Jason was there. They knew that him and Robin were good friends and that they had gotten close while Stone was sick and dying, but that didn't stop them from wondering what was going on with their son.

"How is Robin doing Mom?" Jason beat Mac to asking the question by seconds.

"She is holding her own. That is good; Tony is going to take her down to radiology to have a CAT scan done to make sure we got the internal bleeding stopped. He should be here any minute with a stretcher to put Robin on. Why don't you go get something to eat and drink, Mac? Alan and I want to talk to Jason."

Mac looked at Jason who nodded his head he would be telling Alan and Monica about his feelings for Robin. Jason wasn't going to hide how he felt, he knew. He wondered how they would take it with Robin being HIV+.

Tony and Bobbie walked in with a stretcher so they could take Robin down to radiology for the CAT scan.

"Hold on Robin, we will be here when you get back." Jason told her caressing her hand which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

Alan and Tony with the help of Mac and Jason got Robin on the stretcher after they had disconnected most of the wires except a few and an orderly came in to help with them and keep them straight on the way down to radiology. Tony, Bobbie and the orderly left with Robin.

Mac told Jason he would see him after Robin's tests and left Monica and Alan alone with their son.

Let me know what you think in a review! Thank you Snowgirl01 for PM me and requesting update. If you want a story updated please PM me. I will be rewriting ABDUCTION and publishing it again but it may take some time to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

HITTING HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am changing GH history the car accident when Jason became Jason Morgan did not happen like it did on the show. This story takes place in December 1995

CHAPTER THREE

Jason followed his parents to his father's office. He knew they were probably going to be shocked about what he had to say about Robin and wanting to be with her.

Once they were in his office Alan having been filled in by Monica about Jason almost begging to see Robin and Mac allowing it wanted to know what was going on. "What is going on Jason, I know Robin is your friend and you want to be there for her. Is that all it is?"

"No, it's not. I am in love with Robin." Jason told his parents indeed shocking them.

"What? When did this happen?" Monica wanted to know.

"What about Keesha?" Alan asked at the same time.

"I care about Keesha but I am in love with Robin. When? Several months ago I began falling for her. Her strength, her determination to stick by Stone, her bravery, her caring and loving nature, I slowly began to realize I cared about her not just as a friend but that I was attracted to her, I tried to be there for her and Stone but I was falling for her at the same time and I knew it and she didn't need to know that at that time. Stone saw it though and called me on it and told me to be there for Robin when he died, he wanted her to find love again and thought I was the perfect candidate for her to do that with, I promised him I would take care of her that I would love her, which is easy to do. She makes me feel like I am home when I am with her; I have never felt like that with anyone before not even Keesha. I want a life with Robin for however long she has."

"Well that may be longer now; there is a new drug protocol that I want to start Robin on it keeps the virus undetectable in her body. So she would be able to live a longer fuller life." Alan told his son.

"Really?" Jason asked hoping that was the case; he wanted a lifetime with Robin.

"Yes, son, really. She has already been approved for it. What are you going to do about Keesha? Does Robin know how you feel and does she feel the same way? She just lost Stone so she may not be ready for another relationship."

"I know Dad that she just lost Stone, and she knows I care about her and I know she does care about me. As for Keesha I was going to break up with her last night so Robin and I could have a chance but A.J. driving drunk and hitting Robin prevented that." Jason was angry at A.J. for hitting Robin and washed his hands of his brother, he would never learn.

"Your brother has been arrested and is in jail as we speak. How do you know Robin cares about you as more than a friend?" Monica didn't want her son to be hurt if Robin didn't care for him in the same way.

"The other day I stopped by her house to see her and we kissed and we almost made love but she didn't want to hurt Keesha, I told Robin I cared about her and she told me she also cared about me but didn't want to hurt Keesha so we didn't make love but I knew then that I had to break it off with Keesha, that I wanted to be with Robin so I was going to tell Keesha last night and then go see Robin to start a relationship with her but A.J. hit Robin instead and I haven't had a chance to talk to Keesha yet. I am going to be with Robin if she will have me." Jason told his parents.

"For how long?" Alan didn't want Jason involved with Robin if it wasn't going to last. He cared about Robin too much to see her or Jason hurt.

"I'm in it forever Dad, I love her."

"You have my blessing if you need it, but remember Robin is HIV+ and you need to use protection when you guys get that far." Alan told his son.

"Alan!" talking about her son's sex life unhinged her. "You also have my blessing. Robin is a strong, independent, caring, and loving woman. I would like you to take things slow though considering she just lost Stone and she is going to be in here for a while to recuperate."

"We will take it slow, Mom I am not in a hurry not when it comes to Robin. I am in it for the long haul." Jason told his parents. "Do you think that Robin is back from her CAT scan yet?"

"You want to get back to her, don't you?" Alan asked.

"Yes I do I want to be there when she wakes up." Jason told his parents relieved that they didn't have a problem with him being with Robin, not that it would have changed things if they did but he was grateful that they didn't.

"Okay, we'll go back down to ICU and check on Robin and see if she is back yet." Monica told her son.

Alan, Monica and Jason went back down to ICU to see if Robin was back and she had just gotten back, they were hooking her up to the machines now as Mac, Alan, Monica and Jason looked on. Alan asked Tony, "What did the CAT scan show?" He hoped they wouldn't have to operate on her again, that they had gotten the internal bleeding stopped. He loved Robin like she was his own.

"CAT scan showed that there was no internal bleeding or anything else. She is doing better."

"Thank God!" Mac said with feeling.

Jason couldn't' believe it that meant she would most likely be okay. After Bobbie and Tony finished hooking the machines back on Robin they left the room, leaving an unconscious Robin with Alan, Monica, Jason and Mac.

It was almost morning my now. Jason wanted to know when Robin would wake up so he asked his parents.

"She could wake up at any time now or not for a while it just depends on Robin." Alan and Monica left telling them to get them if she started to wake up.

Pretty soon visitors started coming to check on Robin.

Kevin Collins, who was the psychiatrist on staff at GH, came to check on Robin and Mac and was surprised to see Jason there also. Kevin wondered why Jason was there but didn't' ask he knew they were good friends. That still didn't' explain why he was allowed in when it was family only in ICU.

Monica popped her head in and told Jason that Keesha was here and that she knew that Jason didn't go home last night. She also told him that she had Reginald bring him a set of clothes and he could use the doctor's showers downstairs. He thanked his mom and told Mac he had to talk to Keesha and shower than he would be back and to let him know if anything changed with Robin, Mac told him he would. Jason went out to see Keesha to tell her about his feelings for Robin and that he wanted to be with Robin not Keesha.

Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
